


Fairytales

by rraimie



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytales? Happy endings? It would have been nice if you could had given me one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales

_“I promise you better days” He stepped closer and caressed my humid cheeks, looking at me with such lovely eyes that I thought he wasn’t really looking at me. I’m not precious, why does he act like I am?_

_“I promise you there will be days when your chest doesn’t feel so hollow and your mouth doesn’t taste like old bad cigarettes” lifting my chin up, his lips brushed against mine… his hand flew to my face, holding it in such a tender manner, as if I were made out of precious porcelain… which could break oh so easily._

_“I will embrace every part of you. I want to make you mine… I want you to let me in, I want you to open your heart to me so I can tell you that I’m not afraid of its darkness”_

_I remained immobile. Nobody ever treated me with such care._

_“If you want to run away, I’ll be your hiding spot” what is this feeling? My chest feels warm after being cold for so long…_

_“I’ll cut my soul into million of pieces to share it with you if you ever feel like you don’t have one anymore.”_

_My arms immediately hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go… Maybe it was time for a warm spring after years of winter._

_Maybe He could fix me._

_****_

_“_ I still can’t believe you did this” strongly puffing his cigarette, Junjin looked up into the sky and sighed.

“I know you hate when I smoke. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise. I just can’t quit right now” the other side remained silent, not uttering a single word.

“But you also broke your promise, so I guess we’re even now” exhaling lightly, Junjin sat down on the grass.

“What have you been doing? Are you having fun without me?” He looked down, trying to find his partner’s eyes. Those bright and expressive eyes he fell in love with.

“I guess I was too much of a burden, wasn’t I…” looking at the picture he has been holding between his fingers since he arrived at the quiet place, Junjin’s chest tightened.

The picture was a blurry portrait of them both. Smiling so brightly that the sun shining upon them was a mere guest.

“Remember this? It was taken the day you told me you loved me” Even though He couldn’t see him, Junjin knew Dongwan was smiling at him for being such a cornball.

“Why did you left, hyung? Was I not good enough for you?” not being able to fight back his tears anymore, Junjin broke down next to him.

“Hyung… come back. I need you” His cries filled the entire place, but Junjin didn’t care. He was begging god for a miracle. He needed to go back on time.

Hours passed and now the cold was evident, the humid grass embracing Junjin’s numb body… But he had no intentions to leave. He wanted to stay forever with him, even like this.

Junjin wouldn’t leave unless he came back. But he knew that wasn’t possible.

If only he could listen to him… he wanted to yell at him for doing what he did, for leaving him alone when he needed him the most…

But it wasn’t his choice to leave, Junjin knew that… but that didn’t stop the pain, that didn’t stop he anger within him…

He promised him there would be days when he doesn’t feel so hollow and his mouth doesn’t taste like cigarettes.

He had promised him a happy ending, but instead he was here alone and heartbroken.

Putting the picture on the grass, Junjin looked at the gravestone and closed his eyes.

“You lied to me…”

**Author's Note:**

> blame this on Hyesung and his angsty ballads... maybe on 1TYM's One Love too


End file.
